Determining and checking the thickness of brake disks of a pneumatic-tired vehicle are important maintenance measures.
At the present time, the thickness of a brake disk is usually measured with the aid of a mechanical brake disk caliper gauge. This requires dismounting the wheel associated with the respective brake disk and mounting it again after the measurement.
German Patent Application No. DE 102 11 813 A1 describes a system permanently installed in the vehicle for measuring the thickness of brake disks and brake linings.
German Patent Application No. DE 101 56 675 A1 describes a method in which an ultrasonic sensor is placed on the brake caliper to measure the thickness of the brake lining carrier and the brake linings on one side of the brake disks. For this purpose, the brake must be applied, which requires a second person.